finalprojectcmlit429fandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3
Confrontation 4 hours later When I emerged from my mad scientist lair I was in dire need of three things. Coffee, a shower and food. I could’ve cared less what order the last two were in but the first was essential to my survival. A glorious cup of coffee and a warm shower later, I decided to go out for sustenance considering that A I couldn’t cook worth a damn, B I was out of cereal and C the fresh air might help me think about the situation. I had identified the phenomenon that caused Victoria’s aura to dull. Usually an aura losing its color would mean the person was dying. The duller the aura, the closer to death the person was. But Victoria was perfectly healthy. Not a trace of sickness was present. So that meant something or someone was draining her life away. And if Victoria had her life drained away, my payment would go along with her. Not to mention my reputation. Couldn’t let that happen. I slid into a booth of my favorite diner and ordered while I thought. Thankfully I had created a counter measure….sort of. I palmed the items in my hand. I had spent hours looking for the rest combination of spells and placing them together in these earrings. Not as easy as it sounds. They were almost complete I just needed one more element to complete the enchantment. My musings were interrupted by the sound of footsteps closing in. Too heavy to be the waitress, and those did not sound like heels. A sense of foreboding and my own annoyance at being disturbed swept through me, along with the scent of expensive aftershave. I didn’t have to look up to know who had slid into the opposite side of the booth. “We meet at last Mr. Anderson.” The man was shorter than I had expected. Blonde hair elegantly coiffed, and dark green eyes set in a handsome face that had surely broken many hearts. His clothes were just as stylish; brand name suit and tie combination, a black and white affair, with those ridiculously expensive European loafer shoes all the big important people wore and probably cost as much as a car. Classy but not my style, I’ll stick to steel toed boots. “Mr. Xander, I presume.” “You presume correctly. I’d bow but there is no way in hell standing back up.” I fought to keep my voice free of much irritation. “What do you want?” “Simply to see what all the fuss was about. I’ve heard many rumors about you Mr. Xander. They praise you as a fortuneteller, a wizard without equal.” I raised my head to look him in the eyes. “''They'' say a lot of things. But they’re wrong, I am not a fortuneteller. I give people what they desire.” He smiled, showing off white and even teeth. “So you say. Though I can’t say that I’ve even seen your shop. And there are things I desire.” “You’ll see the shop when you’re ready to see it. Whether or not you notice it now or never is up to Fate.” “I see.” Translation: You are a crazy nutjob. I get that a lot. Feeling rather fed-up with the smugness oozing off in waves, I am ashamed to say I snapped a bit. Lack of food and proper medication does thing to one’s temper. “Listen to me Eddie. I don’t care who you’re married to, how important your family used to be, or even how you managed to find me in this diner which I know for a fact is out of your way.” His face turned an amusing shade of red. “Just be frank and say that you are checking up on me because your wife came home later than usual last night.” His jaw open and closed several times, but I was on a roll. “I don’t give a flying shit about your insecurities or skepticism. I was commissioned for a job and I will do it. Without or with your permission.” I ended my rant just as my food came. And with it the distraction of a growling stomach. Edward had figured that my attention was elsewhere as made a strategic retreat. I smiled up at my waitress. “Thanks angel. You came just in the nick of time.” With that, the waitress shuffled away with a blush on her cheeks and hopefully to knock a few dollars off my bill. Underhanded I know, but a guy’s gotta eat.